Until Tomorrow
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Anniversary Oneshot six of seven. Fast forward ten years into the future. The ninja are all grown up and ready to start their own lives. After Jay and Nya make the announcement that they along with their daughter are going to move out, everyone decides to start making plans of their own. Well, almost everyone. Lloyd never saw this coming. What will he do?


**Hey everyone! Wow, this is my second to last Oneshot already! This week has gone by so quick. Thanks to all of you who have been reading these. So, as of recently, a lot of things have been changing. My family almost even ended up moving to Ecuador, but that fell through because of my youngest brother's health issues. All this to say, I'm not the greatest at dealing with change. I like things how they are, and that's that. Anyway, this little Oneshot is about the ninja dealing with change. It takes place around ten years into the future.**

"She won't eat her peas! She always eats her peas!" Nya insisted. She sat in front of a high chair with a spoon in hand silently pleading her daughter, Isabelle, to eat her peas.

"Her Hon, I've got it. You take a minute and relax," Jay instructed. He took the spoon into his hand and began making airplane noises as he stuck it in Isabelle's mouth.

Isabelle made a face and began to mush the peas around with her two teeth. Suddenly a slew of mashed peas came pelleting over Jay and Nya. Just then, Wu walked in and received a slimey Chuck of peas to his peas.

"That didn't work!" Jay chuckled.

Nya got a washcloth and began to clean the mess up, "no kidding. Are you okay Sensei?" She asked.

Wu nodded, "I've dealt with children before. It's nothing I can't clean up," he replied as he flicked the pea blob onto the plastic high chair tray.

Wu turned to leave the room, "oh! I was going to ask if you knew where everyone was?"

"Kai's at our parents right now. Zane's on a date with Pixal right now. I think Cole and Lloyd are in the game room," Nya replied.

"Alright. Thanks," Wu said and left the room.

"I think we need to tell them our news," Jay stated as soon as Wu left.

Nya continued to wipe down the mess, "I agree."

(Time skip)

"Ahem!" Jay clicked his spoon against his glass at dinner that night, "I have an announcement I'd like to make!"

All the remaining ninja turned to look at him.

"You guys aren't having another kid, are you?" Cole guessed. All eyes turned to Isabelle at the mention of it. She shrieked and threw her spoon onto the ground.

Nya bent over to pick it up, "No. One is plenty right now," she sighed.

"Well, what is it then?" Lloyd asked.

"We're going to be moving out. We bought a house!" Jay replied.

"What?" Cole, Kai, Lloyd, and Zane shouted unanimously, "Why?"

"We've realized this isn't the greatest place to raise a family. There's hardly room for Isabelle, and it's not fair how she keeps everyone up at night."

Lloyd looked shocked, "Isabelle isn't a problem, really, you don't have to move out. We want you guys to stay here!" He protested.

"I should probably mention that I'm going to be moving out soon too," Zane informed everyone, "After Pixal and I get married, we plan to move into an apartment closer to work."

"Not you too Zane!" Lloyd gasped, "that's half the team!"

Kai looked down at his plate, "Actually, I'm moving out too. When I talked with my parents today, they wanted to know if I'd be interested in running four weapons again after they retire. I agreed. I'm going to move back to my parents place, and I'll be working side by side with my dad until he retires."

"Well then, that settles it!" Cole exclaimed, "my dad told me their was an opening in the Royal Blacksmiths if I was interested. I told him I'd think about it. I guess if everyone else is moving out, I might as well accept."

"But I'm not moving out!" Lloyd burst into tears, "I don't want to say goodbye to all of you!"

"Lloyd, this isn't goodbye. We'll still see each other. We'll have church every Sunday still, and we can make arrangements to all visit each other," Nya said calmly.

"Yeah, it's just... until tomorrow," Kai continued.

"But it isn't until tomorrow. We're not all going to wake up every morning and eat breakfast together like we do now," Lloyd sniffed.

"It's rough Lloyd, I know," Wu spoke soothing, "After the battle with the time twins, we all went our separate ways. It was tough not seeing all my friends as often. But the good thing was that no matter how long we were apart, when we got back together, our friendships were all still the same."

"Okay, I guess that's true," Lloyd admitted.

"See? Things are looking up already."

(Time skip)

"Did I tell you the Royal Blacksmiths are going to perform at my wedding?" Zane asked Lloyd. The two of them sat alone in the empty game room. Aside from the two of them, everyone else had moved out.

"Oh, you were able to work it out?" Lloyd raised his eyebrows. Last he heard, the Royal Blacksmiths were supposed to be touring, and Cole was concerned he'd miss the wedding.

"Yeah, Cole was able to pull some strings. He said he'd do anything for a friend."

"He sure didn't do anything when I wanted you all to stay," Lloyd sulked.

"You're still upset about that, aren't you?" Zane asked.

Lloyd nodded, "I don't think the pain will ever go away. I know this isn't goodbye, but it sure feels like it."

"The emotions will catch up," Zane shrugged, "Besides, with all the kids you're about to start training, you won't have time to feel upset."

"Did I tell you Kai might come help out on his day off?" Lloyd asked.

"No, but it looks like you won't be as lonely as you think you'll be."

"You're right," Lloyd smiled, "I won't be."

(Time skip)

The ninja watched as Zane and Pixal waved out of the back of their limousine as they were whooshed off to their honeymoon.

"Congratulations Zane!" Kai yelled.

"Yeah!" The others hollered.

"Well that was fun," Cole stated. He bent down to pick up his guitar case, "I gotta hurry before the bus leaves me behind. It was great seeing you all again!" With that, he gave the rest of the ninja a quick hug.

"Bye!" He shouted and ran off. The other ninja waved back.

"We've gotta go too. It's getting past Isabelle's bedtime," Nya admitted. The little girl rested her head against Nya's shoulder and sucked her thumb.

Jay and Nya gave their hugs, and with that, they were gone. Isabelle waved timidly as they walked out to their car. Lloyd and Kai waved back.

"We should help take down chairs," Kai suggested. With that, he and Lloyd got to work.

"How are you doing Lloyd?" Kai asked as they got into a rhythm folding the chairs up.

"Good?" Lloyd asked more than answered.

"You know this isn't goodbye, right?" Kai continued.

Lloyd nodded, "I know. It's just until tomorrow."

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I got the inspiration for the tittle from the book until tomorrow by Robin Jones Gunn. There's thirteen books in the series leading up to it, but it's worth it, and I'd totally suggest reading them. It's called the Christy Miller series. Then Until Tomorrow is the first book the next series: Todd and Christ, the college years. There's also a separate series for Christy's friends Katie Weldon and Sierra Jensen. I'd suggest reading all of them. They're all really good and are very relatable to Christian teen girls. I'm still working on the Sierra Jensen series, but other than that, I've read all thirty two books over the course of this summer. They're that good!**

 **Enough about that. Thanks to all of you for the amazing support these last two years! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
